A Human In Equestria 3: The 4 Horsemen
by ABoyNamedAlex
Summary: And you thought the story was over... Everything seemed to be right with the world. Alex and Luna were living happily as King and Queen of Equestria, but something is wrong. Towns are being ransacked, and no survivors have been found. Now Luna calls upon an ancient prophecy, where four horsemen ride forth, and decide the fate of Equestria...
1. Chapter 1: Enter Erex

Running. That was the last thing I could clearly remember. I was running through the forest, away from the burning town. My brothers were not with me. The last I saw of them was in the wear house. I kept running until I tripped and began to tumble down a hill. I finally hit a rock and stopped. I sat up. Even though I was down hill, I could still see the flames rising up over the trees. The forest would soon be ablaze as well. I tried to get up and run, but my right knee gave a sickening crack when I tried to stand. Fell back to the ground and grabbed my knee, releasing a loud groan of pain. I looked up to find a tree beginning to burn. It cracked and began to fall over towards me. I tried to stand again, but my knee would not have it. I fell over again, howling in pain. I looked up to see that the tree was going to fall right on top of me. I closed my eyes and awaited death.

_**5 hours earlier...**_

"Hurry up, Erex, we have to go!" I heard my oldest brother call from ahead of me.

"Just go on, I will catch up later." I said.

"You know that mother is going to be angry if she finds out that you are late for supper." my youngest brother said as he ran past me.

"Oh shut up you little prick. Just get going, don't worry. I will be there." I said.

I stopped to catch my breath. My brothers ran off running past people in the streets. I looked left and then looked right. I began to walk forward, my lungs cramping with the lack of air they were getting. I kept moving forward. I walked past merchants selling goods ranging from food to clothes. I saw colorful patterns all around me. The sun was going down and there were not a lot of people in the market. Some merchants had either gone home or left to go to the next town. I brushed the sweat from my brow, today was one of the hottest days I had ever seen. I looked at myself in a mirror as I passed by a merchant who was selling them. I saw my long gray hair which was strange because of my age. I was only 15 yet my hair was as gray as a ghost. My eyes matched my hair and I had a long vertical scar on the right side of my mouth. I had forgotten how I got it, but all I knew was that I had it as long as I could remember. My skin was tan and had been sun burnt many times since I spent most of my time outside. I ran off when the merchant started yelling at me to go away unless I was going to buy something. I walked off and began to jog back to my house.

I walked in just a supper was being put on the table.

"Where have you been? I was starting to get worried!" my mother said.

"Sorry, I strayed from the path of life for a moment and lost track of time." I said.

"Your nose is growing, Erex." my little brother said from the end of the table.

"If that's true, then yours should be about as long as this table." I said.

"Stop fighting boys, just sit down and eat." my mother said, ending the argument before it got physical, which most of the time it did.

Me and my brothers lived with my mother in a town in the country. My oldest brothers name is Marcus. My youngest brothers name is Nick. I was the middle child. My mother worked hard in the governors house every day to put food on the table. Ends always met, and my family lived a good life. Tonight we would be having chicken, potatoes, peas and a salad with leaves grown from my mother's personal garden which me and my brothers were forbidden from being in without supervision. My mother handed us plates and told us to make sure we ate our vegetables. Marcus said something about that being "the only thing to eat in this damn place" under his breath so our mother would not hear. We all ate and were just about to head out when my mother stopped us.

"We are going to be having company tonight. A friend of mine is coming over and she is bringing her daughters with her, so get washed up and make sure to behave yourself. Act like you have some common sense." she said.

"Do we have to, Mom? Girls are like a disease, and should be dealt with accordingly." Nick said.

"Right now is not the time to be acting like this. Just go and get ready." she said.

Me and my brothers ran up stairs to get ready and to take showers. Our skin was covered with dirt from the long day we had in the forest, so a shower was a requirement. We also had a stench to us that smelled like we had been out in the sun to long. We all looked at each other and then looked at our bathroom. I was the first one to grasp the situation, and launched myself at the bathroom door, getting in and shutting the door and locking it before my brothers could drag me out. With four people in the house, hot water went quick, even if you lived good like we did. I stripped down and turned to shower on. I stepped in when the water was warm and washed myself off. I began to plan what I was going to do. My mother was inviting her friend and her daughters over, so I had to figure out what my plan of action was. Would I face them, or pretend to be ill so I could stay in my room for the entire night.

As soon as I got out, I pulled a towel around me and exited, and had to leap to the side to avoid being trampled. I walked to my room and closed the door. I got some clothes to wear, nothing special, just a white t-shirt and a pair of jeans. I looked over at the clock and realized that they were not going to be here for another hour, so I jumped on my bed and took a nap.

I awoke to hear my name being called. It was my mother. I pulled myself out of bed and walked towards the stairs. I stepped a little to far on my way down and stumbled and tumbled down the stairs. I fell on the floor at the base of the stairs. I got on my hands and knees and looked up to see my mother, brothers, my mothers friend and her daughters looking at me.

"Smooth move, idiot." I heard Marcus say.  
"Do you really want to go? Cause' we can take this outside if you want." I told him, standing up.

I looked at the group and automatically felt out of place. The rest of my family looked good and so did my mothers friend and her daughters. Then there was me, in a white t-shirt and jeans.

"Well, this is my friend, Anita Baker, and these are her daughters, Shelby, Maria, and Elizabeth." she said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." they said.

"Yeah, pleasures all mine." I said, stuttering a little.

I looked at the girls. Shelby seemed the oldest, Maria seemed to be the middle, and Elizabeth seemed to be the youngest. Not wanting to stand around like a idiot, I found a chair to sit in and listened to the conversation. A few times I caught Shelby staring at me, like I was an interesting thing to behold. Maria was busy talking to Marcus and Elizabeth was talking to Nick. I just sat there and said nothing.  
"Hey, is it okay if I step outside and get some air for a minute?" I asked my mother.

"Sure, just stay around the house. Don't go wandering off." she said.

I got up and put on some shoes. I was just about to step out when I heard a voice say "I think I will too". I looked behind me to see Shelby walking up behind me. We both exited the house and stood out on the front porch. I leaned up against the wall while Shelby took a spot on the bench we had on the porch.

"So, Erex, is it?" she asked.

"Yeah, that would be me." I said.

"Your mother says your the middle child of the family." she said.

"Oh yeah, that's me." I said.

"So, what do you like to do for fun?" she asked.

"Me and my brothers go into the woods a lot, we build forts, have wars, get hurt quite a lot, and just sort of hang out." I told her.

"Me and my sisters just sit around most of the time and talk about girly stuff mostly. My mother tells us to stay out of the woods, that there are wild animals that can kill you out there." she said.

"Well, unless you count mosquitoes that will eat the hell out of you, there are not a lot of wild animals that can hurt you. Mostly deer and rabbits." I replied.

"Well, do you want to go for a walk in the woods?" she asked.

I looked at her, a bit surprised I guess. By the way she was dressed, I was surprised that she wanted to go even close to the woods. With her blonde hair, blue eyes, and olive skin, and a dress that looked very expensive and heels, it was just a little odd I guess.

"Well, I guess so. The woods are not very far from here, it would only take five minutes to get there." I said.

She stood up and told me to lead the way. I stepped down from the porch and she followed. I walked around to the back of the house and led her through a field to the edge of the forest. I looked up at the trees and could just barely see the moon through the leaves. The sun had already gone down and I was still a little sleepy from my nap.

I led Shelby into the wood, having to help her over some stuff, but making sure she did not get hurt. I did not want to get an earful from my mother about letting Shelby get hurt while she was with me. I was probably already going to get a speech about wandering off already, but I guess it would not be so bad as long as it was quick.

I led her deep into the woods and stopped at a tree. It was the tree that had an arrow carved into it, a method me and my brothers came up with to help us back into town if we got lost. Shelby stood behind me, her hands in front of her. Her face low and her eyes looking left and right.

"Well, this is the woods. What do you think?" I asked.

"It's beautiful." she replied.

"To tell you the truth, I have never been in the woods at night, let alone with a girl." I said, probably making things awkward.

"Have you ever had a girlfriend?" she asked, looking up.

"Not really, never really thought about it. I guess I was just to busy." I said.

"Well, I have never had a boyfriend, but I know a boy that I like." she said.

"Really, who is he?" I asked.

"Well, you see, its you, Erex." she said.

I turned to her and her face had turned red. I was fighting to keep my mouth closed, which did not matter very much, because she had soon pushed me up against a tree. She put her hands on my shoulders, and closed her eyes, parting her lips slightly like she was going to say something, but I knew different. Then I remembered. When I had been at school, I remembered a girl looking at me, staring, but never saying anything. This must be her. Our lips met, and she kissed me gently, not exactly sure what to do. She took a step back, I looked into her blue eyes and saw innocence. I brushed some hair out of her eyes, and kissed her again. I had just realized that she existed, and yet I knew that I liked her. She on the other hand had probably known who I was for a long time, and wanted me.

I pulled away from her.

"I think we should be heading back." I said.

"Please, just stay for a little bit longer." she said.

She was just about to kiss me again when I heard an explosion from town. I looked and saw that there was an enormous fire in town. I turned and ran as fast as I could towards the source of the explosion, leaving Shelby behind, awestruck.

I came up on the source of the explosion. The warehouse in the center of town was ablaze. I heard voices screaming for help from inside. I found a hole and squeezed through it. I looked around to find my brothers surrounded by flames.  
"Marcus! Nick!" I yelled at them.

They both turned and looked at me. I saw a strange shape written on the wall they were close to, in fire. It was the shape of a pentagram.

"What the fuck did you two do?!" I yelled at them.

"We saw it in a movie once, we wanted to see if it would work." Nick said.

I was just about to jump over the flames and give those two an ass kicking they would never forget when the roof began to collapse. It fell and separated me and them.

"Hold on, I will find a way through!" I yelled.

"No, run!" they both yelled.

I looked up and realized why the building was on fire. A dragon made of fire sat perched on a beam. It looked down at me and roared.

"RUN, NUMBNUTS, RUN!" Marcus screamed at the top of his lungs.

My mind went into self preservation mode. I turned and ran and exited the same way I came in. I looked around and saw the dragon emerge and explode into a million flames, spraying all over the town. I turned and ran for the only place I knew would be safe. The woods.

I sprinted through town, left and right. Dodging falling buildings and rushing out of town. I ran for the woods and soon the trees and darkness swallowed me. I kept running. I kept running until I tripped and fell down a hill. I rolled over and over and was eventually stopped by a rock. I felt the air rush out of me, and felt is suddenly suck back in. I looked around and saw that the fire had already spread into the woods. I tried to get up to keep running but heard a sickening crack come from my knee when I tried to stand. I fell over on the ground and screamed in pain. I looked up and saw that a burning tree was cracking and beginning to fall. I tried to crawl away but I knew I would not make it in time. I closed my eyes and awaited death.

Then I saw a large flash of light. I looked up and the tree was laying on its side, still burning. I looked over in front of me and saw a woman standing there. Her hair was a beautiful mix of colors I cannot explain. She wore a white dress with gold trim and gold bracelets on her wrists. She turned to me and she had a gold necklace around her neck. Her eyes were a beautiful shade of purple. Then she spoke, and her voice was as beautiful as a dawn over a river valley.  
"Are you okay? Can you stand?" she asked.

"I-Uh, well, I-" I started to say but stopped.

"Oh my, is your knee hurt?" she asked.

The only thing I could do was nod. She lifted me off the ground and told me to hold my breath. I had no idea what was going on, but one flash of light later and I was in a small cabin in the middle of the woods. There was a fire burning near me in a fire place. The woman was standing before me, her hand was on my knee. Her hands began to glow and I began to feel my knee get fixed and put back into place. I sat up and looked around.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Oh, deeply sorry, I am Princess Celestia, princess of Equestria."


	2. Chapter 2: Enter Luke

Sleep. That was the only thing on my mind. I was exhausted by school and wanted nothing more than a nice nap. So in my final period of the day, I made sure to sit in the back of the class so I could get away with catching some Z's. I was just beginning to drift off when I turned to the side a little and fell right out of the desk. I hit the deck and snapped awake. I head the entire class start to laugh and the teacher walked up to me.

"Luke Barrett, were you asleep?" she asked.

"No, I was writing the next great American novel. I dropped my pen, reached to grab it, then fell on the floor." I said with a sarcastic attitude.

"Well mister, I suggest you pay attention to this class. If you don't pass this class, you will not have enough credits to pass high school." the teacher said.

"Like I could possibly care. I don't plan to go to college or anything, I'm going into the Navy." I said.

It was true, I was in the NJROTC(Navy Junior Reserve Officer Training Corps.) program at my school. It helped us with some of the stuff we would have to know and face in the Navy, like attention to detail.

"Well, you still need a high school education to go into the military. So stay awake in the foreseeable future, okay?" she asked.

"Sure, I will." I said.

As soon as she turned around, I laid my head back on the desk and went back to sleep. I had a very strange dream while I was asleep. I dreamed of a war, in a land not like the one I lived in. I wish I would have found out what had happened, but the bell to end the day woke me up, just before I could truly tell what was going on in the dream.

I walked out of the school and found my friend, James. We both lived in the same neighbourhood, so we walked home together a lot. We were some of the best friends you could have ever met.

"So, Luke, heard you fell asleep in one of your classes." James said.

"What are you, my mother?" I asked.

"No man, I just heard of what happened. That thing you said about the next 'great American novel' was hilarious." he said.

"How did you learn about that?" I asked.

"Some of my boys were in the same class as you. I got connections, remember?" he asked.

"I still don't believe that." I said.

We both laughed and started our trek home. It was a long walk, but we made it to and from school during the week. We both kept walking up the main road, but went off into the woods as a short cut to our houses. The path was dirt, but had been stomped down to form a path. The path lead through the forest into the back of our neighbourhood. We both were walking along when I saw a glint from a bush.

"Hey, what's that?" I asked.

"How should I know, why should I care?" James asked.

"No dude, check this out." I said.

I walked over to the bushes and picked up what I saw. It looked like a coin of some sort, or maybe a medallion. It looked like solid gold, and was heavy enough to be. It had a picture of the sun on it. I quickly stuffed it in the pocket of my pants and rejoined James on the path.

"So what was it?" he asked.

"Nothing much, just a rock." I replied.

"I have found that there are a lot of those laying around now a days." he said sarcastically.

I told him to go kill himself and we entered my neighbourhood. We parted ways and walked to our houses. I unlocked the door to mine and opened the door. I walked in, put my keys in a bowl next to the door, and ran upstairs to relax. I had no homework to do, and it was a Friday, so I had not a care in the world. I remembered the medallion in my pocket and pulled it out. It seemed to get heavier every time I touched it. I laid it down on my desk and jumped on my bed, closing my eyes and drifting into sleep. My dream was strange. It started out with me sitting in a chair. I looked around and saw that I was in a room. It was just sitting, and the room had just blank grey walls. I just sat there, then I heard a voice behind me.

"Who are you?"

I stood up and looked behind the chair quickly. I saw a girl my age standing behind me, but she did not look like a girl I had ever seen. Her hair was mostly purple, but seemed to have a different colour in it as well. For some reason I could not tell.

"Who are you?" she asked again.

Well, me being the ladies man I am, I said:

"The better question is, who are you?"

"You found something today, it was gold, do you still have it?" she asked.

"Yeah, its on my desk in my room. Why?" I asked.

She disappeared before she could answer. I tried to get her to to reappear, but it did not work. I woke up to someone shaking me.

"Wake up, come on, wake up!" the voice said.

I was too tired, but the voice seemed to be in a hurry, because it pulled me off of the bed and I landed hard on the floor of my room. I groaned and said something along the lines of "what the hell was that for, you motor city mother fucker". I looked up and could not believe my eyes. It was the girl from the dream I just had. I sat up and apologized for what I said.

"Where is the medallion?" she asked.

"Over there, on the desk." I said, pointing over at my desk in the corner.

She ran over to it, picked it up and held it close to her chest, like she was happy to see it again. She put in a purse she had and ran over to me, bending down and hugging me like I was a long lost friend. I was confused at the moment, so I asked her to explain herself.

"Well, my name is Twilight Sparkle. I come from the magical world of Equestria. I came here to look for this medallion. It is part of a prophecy that must be fulfilled, and I think that you may be apart of it. What do they call you, human?" she asked.

"My name is Luke, Luke Barrett. What are you talking about?" I asked.

"There is not time, you have to come with me!" she said.

She grabbed me by the hand and began to drag me off down the stairs of my house and out the front door. I knew that for some reason, I would wish I had just left the medallion in the bushes.


	3. Chapter 3: Enter Darragh

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock screaming. I roll over and my hand floats over to the familiar button that turns off the horrible beeping sound that makes my ears ring. I sit up and blink some of the sleep from my eyes. There is a little bit of sun coming through the shades over the windows, and my first instinct is to flop back down and go back to sleep, but that was something I could not afford. I slowly pulled myself over and fell out of the bed. I cursed at the floor for a minute and got up. I walked over to a drawer which I bumped into and pulled out a black long sleeve shirt and a dark pair of jeans. I stripped down and put them on. I walked out of my room and into the light coming from my kitchen from an open window. Wait, open window?  
"How the hell did this thing get open?" I asked.

I walked over to the window and closed it. I looked around to try to find out what had made it opened. After looking for about five minutes I finally concluded, that it must have been the wind. I looked for a glass and found a mug that would work well. I placed it under a coffee machine and poured in the coffee grains and water. I pressed the buttons to make the kind of coffee I liked and pressed the button. I walked over to the T.V and found the remote. I turned it on and turned it to the morning news. Nothing but murders and theft.  
"This place has gone from bad, to worse, to fucking worse." I mumbled to myself as I walked back over to check on my coffee.

I walked and was just about to sit down when I noticed something. On the coffee table, was a half drank glass of water. It was strange because I almost never drank water and the ice was almost melted, so it must have been put in the glass either early this morning or late last night. I walked over to the glass, picked it up, and nearly dropped it. There was a small amount of pink lipstick on the rim of the glass. I quickly put the glass back down and ran back to the kitchen. I grabbed a carving knife from the knife drawer and held it in the stabbing position. There was a woman, or one very sick twisted man, in my home, and I was going to find them.

I crept around the house for a while and searched. I found nothing. After an hour of searching, I gave up and went back to the kitchen to see that my coffee was done. I picked up the mug and poured some cream and sugar into it. I sipped at it and the warmth filled my entire body. Then I heard a voice:  
"Are you Darragh Hussey?" I hear a woman's voice ask.

My body reacted before my mind could stop and figure out what was going on. I grabbed the knife and flung it like a throwing knife. I saw it fly by a woman's head and stick into the wall next to the T.V. Her eyes were wide but other wise she did not flinch. She was wearing a pink dress that was a little high on the thigh for some people's standards. Her hair was very strange. It had streaks of multiple colors in it. One streak was a blonde color, the next was a a darkish pink, and the last was purple. Her eyes were a beautiful shade of purple, strangely enough.

"I-I'm sorry, miss. Are you okay?" I asked, wanting to apologize for almost killing her.

"Yes, yes I'm fine. Are you Darragh Hussey?" she asked again.  
"Yeah, I am. Can I help you?" I asked.

"Yes, yes you can. I am Princess Mi Amore Cadenza. Princess Cadence if you like. I am the princess of the crystal kingdom in the land of Equestria." she said.

I cocked my head to one side. I was not sure to believe this person, or call the nearest asylum for the insane.

"Yeah, I'm sure you are. Are you on any medication?" I asked.

"No, not to my knowledge." she said.

Now I was sure this girl was either insane or completely telling the truth. I asked her to sit and we both sat down at a table. At first I asked her a few questions, to see if she was really telling the truth. I tried to turn the conversation around on her once or twice, but she always kept to her story. After a while, I concluded that this girl was telling the truth. I was still a little on the edge with her, because if she was insane, this could get me in a whole shit load of trouble.

"Well, now that you know who I am, I think you deserve to know why I am here. I have come here to take you back to Equestria with me." she said.

"Whoa, hold up. What do you mean? I cant just uproot my life and run off with you!" I said.

"I understand. All of this must seem strange to you, but I will give you some time to decide. Meet me at the tilted kilt pub this evening. I will wait till 8:00 pm. If I don't see you, then I will know your answer." she said.

She stood up and walked towards the window, ready to crawl back out. I told her she could just use the front door, and I showed her out. After I closed the door, I knew that I would not go with her. All of this seemed too strange for me, and I just couldn't. I flopped down in my chair and flipped through the channels on the television. There was nothing to watch, so I ran back upstairs, grabbed my IPod and Beats head phones and plugged them in. The first thing to play was When I'm Gone by Eminem, which was good because listening to him really calmed me down. It gave me some time to think and I still could not come to a decision. I paused the song, took the beats off and set them and my IPod to the side. I walked up the stairs to the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror. My golden brown hair was a mess, so I took a comb and put it back the way it normally was. Some to the left, with a almost wave in the front, just like Mackelmore.

I went back to the kitchen and just started pacing. Back and forth, back and forth. For some reason, I could not get that girl out of my mind. Then I remembered a piece of advice someone gave me. "When life gives you a chance for a new adventure, don't question it" I believe is what they said. Then I made my decision, I was going with that girl.

The pub she told me to meet her at was not far from where I lived. I packed some clothes into a bag and walked out. I took one last look at where I lived, one last goodbye. I turned and walked down the street, the old life was over, the new one had begun.

I walked around and finally found the bar. The Tilted Kilt. It looked like a real hole-in-the-wall kind of place, but the parking lot was filled with cars and motor bikes. I walked up to the door and walked in. The first thing I noticed was the stench. It smelled like stale beer and cigar smoke with a mixture of puke and a feeling of discontent. At first it made me want to gag, but I held it in and pretended to be used to it so I would not be questioned about my age. I looked around and found the lady in the back at a table, a sad look on her face and a beer clutched with both hands. I walked up and sat with her. She looked up and then looked back down.

"At first I thought you were not going to show up." she said.

"Well, when life offers you a chance at an adventure, you don't question it." I replied.

"Well, I think its time we got out of here. The stench is going to make me throw up before the beer will." she replied, pushing the glass over to the side.

We both got up and waked out together. She wrapped both of her arms around mine, and then I knew that I was never going to regret this decision.


End file.
